


Sustitutos

by SrtaStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaStilinski/pseuds/SrtaStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saben que son sustitutos de alguien más. Permanecen como estan porque los aman, y es lo máximo que van a conseguir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sustitutos

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo esto hace rato y por alguna razón no termina de gustarme, igualmente lo subo y espero que lo disfruten

Le duelen las articulaciones y le palpita la cabeza, lleva días atado a una valla de metal. Desde que los cazadores lo secuestraron le han pegado, electrocutado y rociado con acónito tantas veces que aunque pudiera librarse, no tendría fuerzas para escapar. A su lado Peter maldice con una falange menos en uno de sus dedos, Derek tiene que reconocer que está disfrutando un poco ver sufrir a su tío. 

Los hombres frente a él le preguntan por "la loba" y amenazan con matarlo si no coopera, la verdad que el lobo prefiere morir antes que entregar a Cora, a quien dejó viva y a salvo con una manada amiga de su familia. Puede ver la determinación en los ojos opacos de los cazadores, y sabe que iban a cumplir su promesa si la mujer que ahora está desatandolos no hubiera llegado.

La morena carga una enorme arma al hombro y tiene un lado de su cuello cruzado por cicatrices de garras. Es fuerte y valiente, y no vacila antes de hundir las manos en cenizas de montaña para recuperar el cofre con el triskel grabado en ella. 

* * * 

Scott pone cara de impaciencia y mira cada cinco segundos la pantalla de su celular, Malia gruñe apretando los dientes ya él le está matando tener que quedarse quieto.

_ Podrías probar respirando hondo y visualizando _ dice, porque las palabras ya no pueden mantenerse en su boca.

Por respuesta recibe una mirada enojada, un ¡Stiles! gritado con enfado, y un gruñido para nada disimulado. El chico se deja caer sobre el borde de la cama suplicando por un poco de paz en su vida. Puede ser comprensivo y entender que para la chica coyote no debe estar resultandole fácil adaptarse a ser un humano nuevamente, por eso trata de ayudar tanto como pueda, lo que resulta ser bastante poco. 

_ Otra vez, y concéntrate _ ordena Scott 

Malia lo mira con expresión desolada y el castaño hace lo único que se le ocurre. sonríe amplio y asiente para darle a entender que puede hacerlo, que es capaz y que confía en ella. 

Cuando las garras asoman de los dedos de la chica - señal que está empezando a controlar la transformación- los mueve frente a sus ojos y los tres sonríen orgullosos

* * *

Breaden lo besa duro y con ímpetu, se cuelga a su cadera y tironea de su propia camiseta, no es una chica a la que pueda negarsele las cosas, y Derek descubre que tampoco quiere hacerlo cuando ambos caen sobre la cama.

La mercenaria lo obliga a sentir, lo presiona, lo tienta y lo engaña; es presa un momento y cazador al siguiente, lo lleva al límite del abismo y lo empuja, y lo atrapa antes que toque fondo .

Después de levantarse de la cama le prepara un café demasiado recargado y con poca azúcar. El lobo se acostumbró a tomarlo descafeinado y dulce. 

* * * 

Sobre la mesa hay libros de matemática, notas de Lydia, restos de comida, marcadores y mil porquerias más. La tarea de economía espera ser comprendida y Stiles la mira con desaprobación, hasta que algo llama su atención. Su novia (aún la palabra le sabe irreal en la boca) revolotea en la cocina en busca de carne que no va a encontrar. 

Tarda en convencerla de que no puede comer solo restos de animales muertos, y si lo hace es por puro cansancio. Con una no muy duradera victoria vuelven a los deberes escolares hasta que la noche se cuela por las ventanas.

Antes de irse Malia entierra la cara en su cuello y aspira su olor, lo besa y corre hacia el bosque. Stiles se queda paralizado, le llega el deja vu de la misma situación, pero es otro el que se despide de él. 

* * * 

Sin sus poderes es vulnerable, débil, inútil. Si lo atacan no puede defenderse ni advertir a su enemigo; Breaden le entrega un arma y lo obliga a aprender a usarla, lo golpea y lo humilla, le enseña a ser una persona común. Cuando terminan los entrenamientos beben cerveza y se duchan juntos. 

Ahora por la noche siente el cuerpo de ella contra su espalda, y no la encuentra ahí por la mañana porque está ejercitando en la otra punta del loft.

* * * 

Siente ruidos en su ventana y se asusta, teme que sea un asesino a sueldo o Kate, o cualquier otro dispuesto a matarlo. Tiembla un poco porque parece el principio de una de sus pesadillas, antes que grite para despertar una mano le acaricia el cabello y siente el cuerpo ajeno escabullirse bajo las mantas.

Malia lo abraza y se cuentan cosas hasta dormirse, cuando la alarma suena, ella lo abraza con su super fuerza y cruza una pierna sobre las suyas. Es raro tenerla ahí al despertarse.

* * * 

Se encuentran en las escasas reuniones de manada los cuatro, apenas se hablan y se les nota la impaciencia en el rostro. Algunas veces se cruzan solo Derek y Stiles mientras compran, se esquivan la mirada, y cuando el Sheriff se acerca a saludar los dos fuerzan una sonrisa que hace tiempo no sienten. 

Una tarde el moreno pasa por la casa Stilinki a buscar el bestiario, cuando entra ve al muchacho besando a Malia. Los intercambios son rápidos, y cuando el ex lobo se marcha la chica comenta que huele a perfume de mujer, no dice que su novio huele un poco a él.   
Breaden le grita y se enoja, no le hace falta el super olfato ni nada para adivinar porque tiene el cabello revuelto.

* * * 

Algunas noche la ventana de Stiles se abre y no es la chica coyote la que se mete en su cama, de vez en cuando todos siente olor a canela y Adderall en el loft. Nunca nadie comenta nada. 

El humano es novio de Malia porque ella no se avergüenza de él, lo besa en público y no desaparece antes que amanezca. Él la quiere, pero no la ama.

Derek se acuesta con la mercenaria porque lo anestesia, despierta su lado animal; a ella puede verla sin sentir culpa y no aspira a ningún tipo de afecto. Él la protege, pero como a un trofeo.

Breaden y Malia saben que son sustitutos de alguien más, que ocupan un puesto muy grande que nunca van a llenar. Permanecen como estan porque los aman, y es lo máximo que van a conseguir.


End file.
